Unable
by Luna Revar
Summary: Ookara Natsu is a normal high school student in her first year with passion for basketball. However, she have some restraints that prevents her from playing it. Aomine/OC


**Welcome to my first KnB fic! Loads of grammatical errors so please don't scold me... D;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unable : _One_**

**By Luna**

* * *

Aomine Daiki dragged his feet along the road sluggishly as he stifled a yawn. His narrow eyes watered from the yawn and he used the back of his right hand to rub them. He was absolutely shag and blamed Satsuki completely. She forced him to play an useless match against a lousy school called Jo_-something_(not worth remembering) and he could probably trash them with a finger. All he did was score, score and score without any defender bothering to guard him.

Well, none of them can keep up to him anyway. How boring.

That match wasted his precious nap time and all he desire was to grab a bite at the nearby fast food restaurant and return home to sleep. Maybe taking a hot bath will be a good idea... Even though he showered after the match previously. Satsuki will kill him since he left before the debrief and his phone was spammed with her missed calls. That woman is annoying sometimes.

It makes his head hurts.

"Dai-chan!" A woman's voice. He froze instantly. Was that Satsuki? She caught up with him already? No, her voice don't sound so soft and innocent. Then, the sound of ball hitting on the ground repeatedly snapped him out of his stupor. Basketball. He turned his head and realized that he was already at the park's outdoor basketball court. A group of kids were playing basketball enthusiastically with a petite woman holding a orange basketball beside them.

The girl look like she's in high school or middle school despite her petite size and she have vanilla-blonde colored hair that looked foreign. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, revealing her pretty face. She wore a pullover and a knee-length pants along with a pair of black nike basketball shoes.

"Dai-chan, you have to correct your shooting posture!" She scolded lightly. The kid, 'Dai-chan', pouted and nodded. "Look again, alright? All of you remember this!" She lifted the basketball in her hand and walked over to the free throw line. With a simple move, she shot the ball and it went in cleanly. The kids wowed at it like it was something unusual.

"Okay Na-sensei! I geft ift!" 'Dai-chan' said with a thumbs up and a wide grin, revealing his teeth without the buck tooth. The kids then started to shoot again while 'Na-sensei' stood at the side, smiling softly. Aomine chuckled, amused by the kids. He thought about how he was exactly like them in the past, loving basketball and stuff. But now basketball is just a bore to him. His attention was then back to the 'Na-sensei'. He realized that her left ankle was covered with a tight ankle guard. Probably protecting her ankle.

Suddenly, her gaze turned from the kids to him, as she noticed him staring at them. Her eyes were honey brown in color. Aomine clicked his tongue and started to walk away, avoiding her gaze.

Why the hell should he even be bothered with those people.

* * *

Seirin Basketball team. They have training three times a week, and whenever a competition is nearing, they will have training everyday. And now at this period, it's the everyday basis. It was not long ago a new school year started. It was a new beginning with new members in the basketball team, with two new extraordinary first years. The screeching sound of the shoes and the bouncing of the basketballs against the floor of the indoor court could be heard outside.

A vanilla blonde haired girl stood at the doorstep of the indoor court, afraid to enter. Her honey brown eyes stared at the players with nostalgia and sadness. She bit her lips as her fingers twitched, itching to touch the ball. She frowned and turned away harshly, starting to walk away.

Her head was hung low and she started to reminisce her past in middle school. Due to her not looking, she accidentally bumped into someone and almost fell. A hand grabbed her wrist in time, pulling her up and steadied her.

"Ah... Sorry for bumping into you..." She muttered. The grip on her wrist loosened and she looked up. The boy had light blue hair and large blue eyes. He was slightly taller than her and he don't look familiar to her at all...

"Ookara-san." He started, causing her to frown. He knew her? She have never seen him before in school. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm in the same class as you and I sat beside you at the back." He replied, as if reading her mind.

"W-what? I swear I've never seen you before..." She said with disbelief.

"I've been told that often." He replied impassively.

"O-okay, sorry and thanks for helping me up..." She hugged her bag and started to walk away again until his voice stopped her. "You've been watching us practice everyday. Why?"

She froze. "I-I'm interested in basketball, that's all." She laughed fakely, before dismissing herself. "Look, I got to go. See you in class... I guess..." She hastily walked away. Kuroko stared at her retreated figure with confusion. If she's interested in basketball, then why would she have that expression whenever she watch their practice?

"Oi, Kuroko! What are you doing? Break is almost over." Kagami yelled as he searched for Kuroko, when the said male was just right in front of him.

"I'm here, Kagami-kun."

The red head jumped back with surprised. "When were you here?!"

"Awhile ago. Lets go back to practice."

* * *

Ookara Natsu trudged towards the basketball court located in the park for her daily training with the kids. Ever since she retired during her final year in middle school, she started to coach a small group of children that always play basketball there for free. It was fun playing basketball with them, and it's not as straining as it was to her ankle when playing in a real match.

This is the only way for her to continue doing something she love.

As she entered the basketball court, she could hear one of the kids shouting loudly. She quickened her pace with worry as she's afraid that something happened. One of her student, who she called 'Dai-chan' due to his name Daiichi, was struggling against a tall teenager with piercings. He was gripping on Daiichi's head tightly, pushing him back while the other hand held Daiichi's basketball high up.

Bullies.

The other kids were standing far away from the bullies with fear. Natsu clicked her tongue and stomped forward, with an angry frown on her face and her teeth gritted. How dare they bully her student?!

"Oh, a pretty girl!" One of the bully standing at the side called out. "She's wearing a sailor uniform too! Cute..." The one who was holding Daiichi turned his head, and his scowl turned into a wicked grin.

"Eh... She got quite the rack there." He smirked. Natsu ignored the disgusting looks they gave her and stood right in front of them, arms crossed.

"Let him go." She said coldly. They looked at Daiichi, then pushed him away and he fell to the ground. Daiichi yelped in pain as he fell on his buttocks. Natsu hurriedly ran to him, helping him up.

"Na-sensei! They took my ball!" Daiichi shouted as his eyes watered. Natsu looked at him sadly and wiped away his tears.

"Don't cry, Dai-chan. Na-sensei will get it back, okay?" He nodded and sniffled. She stood up and glared at the bullies.

"Give back, the ball." Her eyes narrowed. "Now." She said threateningly.

"What can a little girl do? Huh?" One of the bully laughed as he spun the basketball on his finger. "Oh, why not beat us in basketball and we will give it back? First to three goals wins." He suggested, before looking at his two other friends with a wicked grin. "And if we win... You will sleep with us. Good deal, yeah?"

Natsu froze. How dare they demand such things? She growled angrily. "Sure."

Because she will never lose to these type of people.

* * *

Aomine sulked as he strolled home through this familiar road. Damn Satsuki, finding out his napping location. Otherwise he would have slept peacefully on that rooftop without interruptions. She was forcing him to go practice, thus he decided to go home and sleep instead to escape her annoying voice.

He yawned into his palm and heard the sound of dribbling. He was at the park already. Turning his head, he saw the familiar looking female and a group of kids on the basketball court. But this time, the situation is different.

"...beat us in basketball.. give it back..." A tall and gangster looking teenager said, though he can only roughly hear what he was talking about. "..we win... sleep with us..." Aomine's eyes narrowed.

Scums.

He continued watching and was surprised that the blonde-haired girl agreed to the deal. The game was then started with the girl's possession, but Aomine was not amused. They are playing three on one against her, and it was a cowardly action.

"Cowards. Three guys to defend against a girl?" The girl glowered.

"Did not say that it will be a fair match eh? All I want is to have your naked body laying on my bed as I taste every inch of your body." The girl's face scrunched up with disgust and she turned her head towards the kids. Aomine guessed that she was afraid that the kids will be able to hear the dirty words the guy said.

She started dribbling the ball with her right hand and she inhaled and exhaled, eyes filled with focus. Then everything happened in a flash as she crossed over, faking her first defender and passing him. The two defender behind then double teamed her but she did a quick fade away, shooting the ball into the basket easily. Aomine was amazed as for a girl to score against three tall defenders like that, it was amazing. As she landed on the ground, she winced with pain and knelt down, holding onto her ankle that was wrapped with an ankle guard.

"Wow. She's good, bro. Did you see how she jumped? Her panties is pink! " One of the guy said.

"Come on, it's your turn again." The other said teasingly.

The girl glared at them before standing up, only to fall back to the ground with a groan.

"Oh, what's wrong? Are you injured? Does that mean we won by default?" They laughed. Aomine sighed before walking in the court, throwing his bag at the side. "And who the fuck are you." They glared at the sudden intruder.

"A substitute." He went and took the ball in his hand. "Come on, if I lose, won't you take her in your bed? Hurry up and play then." Aomine started to dribble the ball as the three guys became furious.

"We will wreck you." They hissed.

He grinned, and increased his dribbling speed, before driving in. "Only if you can." He mumbled.

In a flash, he won against the bullies and they threw the ball back to the girl before scurrying away. Aomine clicked his tongue at how easy the match went. He then turned to the girl, who was on the ground holding her ankle tightly and looking at him with her wide honey brown eyes.

While he was about to walk over to her, his left leg was hugged by a kid. "Tfank kyew..." The kid sniffled. Suddenly, the other kids crowd around him, some saying about how awesome he was and some wanting him to teach them the moves he did previously.

"Alright kids. Lets start practicing... Start with layups first!" The girl stood up with difficulty as she limped over to the kids. The kids shouted "Yes!" together before running and doing their layups. Aomine stared at them but realized that the crying kid was still hugging onto his legs tightly.

"...Oi. Let go, you are gonna get my pants slimy and wet." He groaned. The girl limped towards him and looked down towards the kid.

"Dai-chan, you have to let go..." She said soothingly.

"B-but onii-chan was so amazing..." The kid sniffled. Aomine raised a brow. So this kid was the 'Dai-chan'.

"Onii-chan is feeling uncomfortable. You can continue this next time, alright?" 'Dai-chan' nodded and let go, wiping his face with the sleeve of his t-shirt before joining his friends. Aomine sighed with relief before looking down at the girl.

"You injured you ankle." He muttered. The girl nodded as she clenched her hands. She then looked up at him with her large eyes.

"Thank you for helping me..." She bowed. "My name is Ookara Natsu. I coach those kids there." She pointed towards the group.

"They were nothing." He grumbled. "I didn't even sweat." Natsu chuckled at his behavior before stopping herself. "My name is-"

"Dai-chan!" He turned his head to find Satsuki standing outside the court, looking pissed. Daiichi turned his head, thinking that someone called him but only found a pink-haired girl outside. Natsu blinked and looked up to the tall male. Dai-chan?

Aomine cursed and walked over to his bag and Momoi. "Aomine-kun! How dare you skip practice?!" She scolded. Aomine groaned and asked her to shut up for a moment. He started to walk outside the basketball court but halted for a second.

"Aomine Daiki." He turned to the blonde. "My name is Aomine Daiki, see you next time." He said before walking away, with an angry Momoi chasing after him. Natsu looked dazed for a moment, then a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Dai-chan... Aomine Daiki." She muttered.

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
